Weasley's girl
by weasleyfanno1
Summary: The story of seventeen year old Megan Lupin as she navigates her way through life - love, death and a war getting in her way.
1. Unwanted News

**1\. Unwanted news**

17-year-old Megan Lupin sat on the floor of her ensuite bathroom bawling her eyes out. Today was the day of her mother's funeral and she had just thrown up. _Grief sucks_. She thought to herself, as she threw up again.

Megan eventually stopped being sick and made her way to her bedroom. She looked at her calendar as she walked past. 'Well Megan, you need to stop denying it now. You are almost 1 month late and you're throwing up. You're pregnant.' She said to herself, in her mirror. She started bawling again.

Outside her door, her father Remus had been about to knock and check on her when he heard her crying. He stopped himself – he didn't know what to do. What to say? Although he and Marlene, Megan's mum, had been together at school they hadn't been a couple since Megan was a baby. Remus sighed and stalked down to the room he had been staying in where he found his partner, Sirius Black, getting ready for the funeral.

'Is she ok?' Sirius asked hoarsely. He and Marlene had been the best of friends – even closer than her and Remus.

'I couldn't go in.' Remus responded, avoiding the other man's eyes.

'Remus, you're her father and she needs you right now.'

'Does she though? What good am I to her?'

'For Gods sake Remus, when are you going to stop this? Your pity party for one is getting old now – you're her father and you helped raise her. Of course she needs you – now get back down that hall and speak to her, or hug her, or just hold her.' Sirius turned his back on his partner.

Remus left the room again, huffing. Sirius was right of course, but he wasn't going to tell him that. He loved the man, but his ego was big enough already.

Remus knocked on the door and waited for a soft 'come in.' before her entered.

Megan turned around, took one look at her dad and burst in to tears again.

'Oh sweetheart, I am so so sorry. I should have been here for you earlier. Today is going to be hard, but we will get through this.'

Megan so wanted to tell her dad the truth, but she just nodded and fell into him, sobbing into his chest. 'I'm really sorry to say this, but we have to go soon.'

'It's time already?' she asked, her eyes red and puffy. He nodded and helped her up from the floor.

'It's not fair' she whispered 'Mum only died 3 days-ago and we already have to say goodbye. We should have longer.'

'Sweetheart with everything going on, you know we can't delay this.'

Megan nodded, she knew why. The war – if they didn't bury her mother now, they probably wouldn't be able to do it at all. 'I'll be down in a minute.' She whispered and waited for her father to leave her room.

She touched her belly. 'I'm sorry Mum' she whispered, 'I'm such a disappointment to you.'

'How could you be a disappointment to anyone?' a voice asked behind her. Her other dad.

Megan turned around and burst into tears again. 'Oh Dad, I don't know what I'm going to do.'

'What? What do you mean? Is this about your exams? McGonagall has said you can take them in the Summer if you feel too stressed.'

'No, it's not that – I want to get them over and done with soon. Dad, I think I'm…I think I'm pregnant.'

Sirius started at his step-daughter. 'Sorry?' he asked.

'I think I'm having a baby.' She wailed.

'Oh, oh, come here. It's ok. Why do you think that?' he asked, hugging her.

'I'm late – a month – and I keep throwing up. I just need to do a test, but I'm scared.'

'Have you told him?'

Megan shook her head, thinking about the man – sorry boy – who broke her heart two weeks ago by breaking up with her via owl.

'He needs to know.' Sirius said, bluntly.

'Does he? He dumped me.' She snapped back.

'He still needs to know Megan. Besides, we went over this. He broke up with you for quite noble reasons.'

'No, Sirius, that's what you think. In his letter he told me he had to break up with me because we were too young to settle down or to keep going down the road we were going down. Basically, he wanted to sleep with anything that moved and didn't want to cheat on me – I can give him that I suppose.' She responded bitterly.

Sirius gulped; it wasn't very often she called him by her first name – usually only when she was mad – and it hurt like hell when she did.

'Ok, whatever you choose, I'll be here.'

Megan nodded.

'You need to tell your dad.' Sirius said, as he left her room.

Megan took that as a sign that he wouldn't tell her dad – that was good, she could wait until the day was over. Now though, it was time to say goodbye to her beautiful mother.

….

The coffin disappeared out of her view and she so desperately wanted to go and bring it back. How could her lovely, smiley, beautiful, loving mother be gone?

Megan felt the tears rolling down her face again, as she noticed her dads standing up and realised, she had to follow them. She had to go and leave her mum there, in that tomb.

She walked silently up the aisle, keeping her head down until she neared the back, and gasped. There he was. The one that had broke her heart. He wasn't alone – he sat next to a tall girl with long blond hair – Penny Willow, a girl from his year at school. He smiled at her, but she put her head back down and hurried past him.

**George Weasley POV**

_George, you are a complete idiot. _He thought to himself as his ex-girlfriend rushed away from him. _First off, you break up with the girl you love – VIA OWL. JUST because you wanted to be one of the boys and party/sleep about like your brother and then you show up to her mother's funeral two weeks after you broke up with her, with another girl. _

George groaned, but thought he had done it in his head. He realised it was loud when he heard 'What's wrong honey?' from his side.

'Nothing.' George said shortly. He was getting a bid fed up of Penny – he had meant to have a one-night stand with her three nights ago. She was still there, and she was nothing like Megan.

'Well we need to move, everyone's going inside.'

'Penny, wait. I need to tell you something. I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested in you. You were just a rebound after Megan and I broke up.'

'Seriously? You bring me to a funeral, and this is what you tell me?'

'I didn't bring you here, I told you I was coming here, and you followed me.' He said bluntly.

Penny gaped at him 'I'll just go then.'

George nodded and walked away from her. Now to check on Megan. George made his way inside, looking in each of the rooms as he passed. He was about to give up when he spotted someone going up the stairs – her waist long curly red hair was immediately recognisable.

George went up the stairs and made his way along to her bedroom; he had spent many nights there, so he knew exactly where it was.

He gently knocked and waited for her soft 'come in.' It never came though – instead he could hear someone retching.

George opened the door and stepped into her room 'Megan, are you ok?' he called.

The bathroom door opened, and Megan stepped out. She was crying and looked very pale.

'No George I'm not ok. I'm at my mother's funeral – what about that makes you think I would be ok? Why are you even here?'

'I wanted to check on you.' He said quietly.

'I don't need you to check on me, go back to Penny.'

George was about to say something else, but Megan glared at him and he backed out of her room. Megan threw herself on her bed and sobbed her heart out.

_What a mess. _


	2. Remembering the Good Times

**I will survive**

**2\. Remembering the good times**

'Megan, you don't have to go back you know? If it's too soon, McGonagall has agreed you can take the exams in the Summer.'

'Dad' Megan said, smiling at the worried man 'I need to go back. I want to do my exams now. If I don't do well, I can appeal and go back and do them in the Summer.'

'Are you really sure? Your mum's funeral was only a couple of days ago.'

'Yes, and Mum would be pissed if I spent the rest of the school year moping. You know that.'

'Ok, ok. You're right. I will miss you though. Good luck in your exams ok? Let me know if you need anything. Sirius said to tell you goodbye and that he loves you – he had to go in to work.'

Megan nodded – Sirius worked a lot since his conviction was overturned. 'Tell him I love him too.' She said, hugging her dad. Tears started to fall again – she wasn't sure why this time.

'Go, go on, into the fire.' Remus said, gruffly. He was holding back tears too.

Megan quickly stepped into the fire and called out Hogwarts. _Lovely Hogwarts_ she thought as she travelled through the floo. _Where I met him, _she then thought, sadly.

'Welcome back Ms Lupin; I hope you are ok?' her Head of House asked, gently.

'Yes Professor, I am ok. Just ready to get started on these exams.' She smiled.

'Well, the first one is tomorrow. Do you need any help with anything? Do you have your exam timetable? If you are too stressed, you come and see me ok?'

Megan nodded and made her way out of the Professor's office and up to Gryffindor Tower. She said hi to her friends and then made her way up to her room – she was exhausted.

As she lay in her bed, she thought about how her and George had met. It was two and a half years ago – she was at the beginning of her 5th year. George was a year above her – he and his twin Fred were trouble makers but so hilarious. Although she never told him, she had fancied George since her third year. He had never noticed her – why would he when he had other women practically throwing themselves at him.

Except he did notice her; he had noticed her every day for the last year. She was beautiful and he couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed her before.

Megan and George eventually spoke to each other – one morning they were both down at breakfast early – one of the only ones down there. Megan was shocked as she rarely saw George without his other half. 'Morning' he said, smiling as he sat down opposite her.

'Morning' she said back, smiling shyly.

'How are you?' he asked.

'I'm good thank you. How are you?'

'Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Got a small game today – never manage to sleep well when I have a game. We aren't having the inter-house quidditch matches this year, but we have been allowed to set up teams ourselves and use some of the grounds.'

'Oh, that's not good.' Megan said, sympathetically.

'It's alright – I can sleep in at any other time' he said, chuckling.

Megan smiled at him again but went back to eating as she didn't know what else to say.

'Oh, we're going to have a party in the Gryffindor CR later – will you come?'

'You want me to come to a party?'

'yeah, definitely.' He said, smiling at her again. His smile was beautiful she noticed.

'I'll maybe see you there then.' She said.

'Good.' He finished. Now more people had joined the table, so they were unable to carry on talking.

That was the night they shared their first kiss. That was also the first night she had let him slide a hand up her shirt and caress her boobs as she groped his ass. That was as far as they went though.

Two weeks went by and they were firmly a couple; Fred had accepted her as another part of their duo – they were now a trio where possible.

The first time they had sex was after the Yule Ball; she had told him the day before she wanted to do it. He refused at first.

'Megan, you're only 15!' he exclaimed, kissing her. 'We don't need to rush this.'

'George, we aren't rushing anything. I want to do this, I want to have sex with you. Tomorrow night, after the ball.'

So they did. Megan remembered the pain she felt as he pushed inside her; it had made her gasp and he asked if she wanted him to stop. 'No, keep going.'

Soon, that pain had turned to pleasure, and she started to moan for him as he kissed her up and down, pushing himself deeper inside her. She came about three times and the last time was when he climaxed too. He lay down next to her, worried about her. 'I love you Megan' he said, pulling her close to him. She wasn't worried though – she was so happy 'I love you too George.' She whispered as she started to fall asleep.

After that, she could barely keep her hands off him and they quite often had to sneak off somewhere for some alone time.

They had ALWAYS been careful. _Until 4 weeks ago_ she thought. George had left school 1 year before and she was almost finished her last year. On 1st May, her final Hogsmeade weekend, she made her way to the three broomsticks to meet him for lunch. She had booked it in a private room – which coincidentally had a bed.

'Hi' she smiled, as she approached the table he was sitting at.

'Hey beautiful' he said, as he stood up to kiss her.

'Come with me' she whispered and led him to the room she had booked for them. Inside food and drink were waiting for them.

Before they had the chance to look at what food there was, she took off her outer-robe. George's jaw dropped – she was standing there in nothing but her black underwear.

'Shit' he said, closing the space in between them, kissing her and caressing her boobs. She pushed him on to the bed and straddled him. 'Fuck me you're hot' he whispered as she pulled his trousers off, kissing him all over. She smirked up at him. 'thanks, you're not so bad yourself' she whispered, as she went down on him.

They spent the whole day in the room – by the time evening fell Megan was sore but didn't want to leave him. 'I can't wait until I'm finished with school. I don't think I'll leave your bed for a week.' She said, snuggling up to him.

'Mmm, sounds good.' He said, kissing the top of her head.

'I need to get ready – I need to go back.' She said, slipping out of bed and pulling her underwear and robe back on. 'I'll see you soon.' She said, kissing him and then leaving before he could stop her – she would stay all night if he asked her to.

Two weeks later she got a letter from him, via owl.

'_Megan, _

_I am so sorry to do this, but I think we need to part ways. We are both too young to settle down. We need to live a little. _

_I feel so selfish writing this, but I have to be. I do love you, but we are too young to be this serious. _

_Love George' _

She cried everyday after receiving that letter, until she got the news her mother had passed – then she felt she couldn't cry anymore.

Megan was brought back to the present with a jolt. Now she was pregnant – with his baby. If he didn't want to 'settle down' two weeks ago, she was sure that wouldn't have changed. Maybe she shouldn't tell him? She needed to think about it – first though, her exams.

…

'Phew – done!' she shouted, hugging her friend. 'All done, and hopefully all passed. We need to drink tonight – to celebrate!' she said.

All seventh years agreed and Professor McGonagall agreed they could all use one of the larger empty classrooms, as long as they were sensible. It wasn't until she was getting ready to go that Megan remembered she wouldn't be able to have a drink.

'Oh well, just have to stick to pumpkin juice.' She said, wrapping her hands over her stomach protectively.

The 7th year Gryffindors made their way to the empty classroom – when they got there, they found it decorated with all the house colours. At this point, even the seventh year Slytherins were tolerable (the ones that weren't had already left). 'Let the party begin.' Megan shouted to her friends, tuning on some music and dancing in the middle of the room. Soon everyone was dancing and no one questioned why Megan wasn't drinking.

Megan soon had to step outside for some fresh air – when she did she got the fright of her life. There were bangs and flashes and suddenly, someone as running past Megan at lightning speed.

'Ms Lupin, get out of the way!' Professor McGonagall shouted. 'We're under attack!' she shouted back at her.

Megan jumped and went back in to the room. She silenced the music wit a flick of her wand – earning groans and stares from her classmates.

'What's going on Lupin?'

'We..we're under attack! McGonagall just ran past, she was being chased by a deatheater.' She managed to spill out. That was all it took – all of her classmates whipped out their wands and made their way out to the corridors. They joined the fight. Megan included; she forgot all about the predicament she was in.

She was duelling a deatheater – she was just about to stun him when someone hit her from behind, and she blacked out.


	3. I love you

**I will survive**

**3\. I love you**

Megan woke up feeling groggy and tired. In a white room. _Where the hell am I? _she thought.

Suddenly, she was aware that someone was holding on to her hand and she looked down. Her Dad – she recognised the ring Sirius had given him the year before when they got married. Megan smiled as she remembered that day – she and George had danced all night, her mum was there, her dad seemed to be happy.

'Megan?' a sharp voice asked.

'Sirius get a healer. She's awake.' Another voice said – she recognised her dads voice now.

Suddenly, the room was noisy. There seemed to be lots of people coming in.

'Ms Lupin, can you hear me?'

_Of course, I can hear you, you're shouting in my ear you fucking moron' _she thought. She couldn't say anything though. She could move – she started grasping at her dad's hand, and then the hand on the other side – Sirius. Why couldn't she talk? What was going on?

Megan's eyes widened as she looked at her dads and the healers. _Help me! _She was thinking – she still couldn't say anything though.

'Sweetheart you're ok. You were knocked out three days ago and you've been unconscious since – you're going to be ok though. Just relax baby – just relax.' Her fathers soothing voice said.

_Relax? Relax? She couldn't talk!_

She started to feel herself getting sleepy again and then everything went dark.

'What's going on?' she asked, in a hoarse, groggy voice that wasn't hers.

'Oh, thank god!' both her dads said, and they threw themselves across her.

'Ow, ow, ow….' She moaned.

'Sorry sweetheart – we've just been so worried about you.'

'What happened? I remember duelling Dolohov and I was about to beat him – to stun him – when I collapsed.'

'Someone attacked you from behind we think. They stunned you, but the impact was from the fall – you hit your head. We didn't know if there was permanent damage.'

'What were you thinking Megan? Getting involved like that?

'I'm 17 dad, I need to be able to help.' She scoffed at him.

Remus was about to argue back when Sirius held up his hand. 'Why don't you go and get us a coffee?' he said to his partner.

Remus nodded and left the room.

'Dad, my baby, is it ok?' Megan moaned at Sirius.

'They haven't been able to do any tests yet. You need to tell your dad though – before tests are done.'

Megan nodded. 'I will. Can you ask him to come back in?'

Sirius stalked out the room and sent his partner back in.

'You ok?' Remus asked, a little stiffly. He was mad at her for joining in.

'Dad, I'm sorry. I have to tell you something and I have to beg you please don't be mad at me or disappointed in me' she pleaded.

'You're pregnant.' Remus blurted out.

'How did you know?' she cried 'How long have you known?'

'Megan, you're my daughter. I notice when you change. I heard you throwing up as well. You look like your mother you know? She was young when she had you. I loved you both so much.' He whispered, sitting down and holding her hand.

'Do you know what you want to do?' he asked.

She shook her head, tears falling. 'I'm so sorry Dad. I'm such a disappointment.' She wailed.

'No, no you're not.' He answered, hugging her. 'Accidents to happen and I am a little sad that this is how you're starting your after-school life, if this is what you want, I – well we, including Sirius - will stand by you.'

Megan curled up and cosied into him. Her dad was amazing and gave the best hugs.

'I'm going to ask you a bit of a sensitive question' he said and proceeded when she didn't answer 'Is it George's?' he asked.

Megan was about to retort something smart, when she realised it was a valid question, so she nodded. 'Does he know?' he asked quietly.

This time she shook her head. 'Dad, two weeks ago he broke up with me VIA LETTER, in that letter he said the reason was he was too young to settle down. Two weeks won't have changed that. He was too young then and I'm sure he will be too young now. Also, breaking up with someone in a letter just shows how immature he is' She cried.

'Megan – George has been here everyday since the battle. His brother, Bill, was attacked by Fenrir Greyback but as soon as he heard you were injured and brought here, he came, and he hasn't left. I think that shows he's changed, no?'

'He probably feels guilty or something. Probably thinks I got myself injured because of him' she spat, bitterly.

'Look, let me bring him in here to speak to you. You're going to have to tell him at some point.'

Megan sighed and nodded her head. Remus left and the next thing a tall ginger man was standing in the doorway.

'Hi.' She said.

'Are you ok?' he whispered. He was pale and looked like he hadn't slept.

'Yes. But also no.' she said. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her, confused. 'George, I have to tell you something.'

George came over and sat by her bed. Megan sat up so she could speak to him better.

'George, I'm really sorry to tell you this. I'm pregnant. It is yours. I don't expect anything from you, in fact I don't even know what I am going to do, but I had to tell you.'

George sat forward in his chair. 'You're pregnant?' he asked, his voice quivering. She nodded at him. 'I'm so sorry' he said, crying. 'I take it, it was the last time we were together? We were reckless that day.' He muttered, not looking at her.

'You have nothing to be sorry for George. Well you do but getting me pregnant isn't something you need to be sorry for. We were both responsible. I can do the protective spells just as well as you and I didn't.'

'Megan, I am sorry. For everything. I should never have broken up with you – I was being a stupid selfish git. The last two weeks weren't what I expected.'

'Not enough women for you out there.'

'Megan, it wasn't like that' he argued.

'That's exactly what it was. You couldn't stand the thought of not being with anyone else or not being able to 'party' like your friends. Hope it was worth it.' She said, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

'Megan, I slept with one person while we were apart and believe me, she was not worth it. I was a dick – I'll admit that – but can you believe me when I say I was thinking of you too? I could see where we were going – finish school, build careers, engagement, marriage, babies, growing old. That made me happy, but so scared too. I was scared for you too – I didn't want you to regret being with me and never getting the chance to be with anyone else. I was wrong though and the last two weeks have been miserable – especially the last three days. Megan Lupin, I do love you and I hope you can forgive me one day. I wish I could turn back time, but it's not possible.' He finished.

'George Weasley, I love you too, but I don't know if I can trust you.' She responded, crying. 'What if we get back together and this time next year you break my heart all over again?'

'I can only ask that you trust I wouldn't do that to you again.'

Megan didn't say anything, so George took the opportunity to move closer to her and he sat on her bed. He placed a hand on her stomach 'Our baby.' He smiled at her.

Megan struggled to smile back. 'George, I haven't had any tests done since I got injured – they need to do some tests to make sure the baby is ok.'

George paled a bit more 'Can I stay withy you?' he asked, 'It's ok if not, but I would like to be here.'

She nodded at him. 'George…I love you.' She said to him, and he grinned at her. 'Kiss me now please.' She laughed. He obliged and she whispered 'God I have missed you' when he had finished.

'Dads, can you come in here?' She called, knowing they would just be outside the door.

'Everything ok?' Sirius asked, eyeing George.

'Yes, could one of you get the healers, we need to know that our baby is ok.' She said, smiling at them. Sirius left the room to find a healer. He would be having a word with George Weasley later.


	4. A dangerous mission

**4\. A dangerous mission**

Megan hummed along to the radio as she sat in the Weasley's kitchen helping to polish some silverware. The only job anyone would let her do _in her condition._ She had offered to help do dishes, clean rooms, changed beds – practically everything. First George said no, so she went to Molly instead. She said no too.

'You have to be careful _in your condition_ love.' George had said, kissing the top of her head as he walked out the room they were sharing at the Burrow.

'You sit down and rest sweetheart – you don't want to take any risks _in your condition.' _Molly had said when she asked if she could help her change the bedding or hang out laundry.

'Molly, please. I want to help! I'm not ill – just pregnant!'

'Ok, you could polish the silverware for me if that would be ok?'

Megan sighed but nodded, at least she would be helping.

'Hello my beautiful daughter.' Came a voice at the end of the kitchen. 'You look positively bored out of your mind.'

Megan turned around and broke into a grin when she saw Sirius standing there. _He'll not confine me to a chair!_

'Dad, I am _soo_ bored! Please help me! No one will let me do anything!'

'Well, you know _in your condition_ it's quite right.' He said. Megan threw her cloth at him and then noticed him laughing.

'Stop teasing me.' She cried.

'Aww sorry lovely girl. I wish I could break you out – but we have an Order meeting in 30 minutes.'

'Oh, is it to finalise the plans to pick up Harry?'

'Yes, but the plans changed.' Came a voice from the door.

'Hi dad' Megan said, turning around to smile at Remus.

'Hi sweetheart. You look beautiful. Do you feel ok?' he asked.

Megan chuckled 'Yes dad, I feel great.' He had been asking her that every day since she got out of the hospital at the end of June.

'Good. I'm not going to stop asking.' He laughed.

'Ok, I'm going to go and change for dinner. Are we having it straight after the meeting?' she asked. She was hungry _all_ the time now she was pregnant.

'Yeah, I think Molly said we could stay for tea so will probably have it right after.'

Megan nodded and left the room – making her way up to her and George's bedroom. She started to get changed when the door opened. 'Aah, there you are. You ok?'

'Yes, I'm fine. Kind of wish people would stop asking me that.' She snapped.

'Sorry.' George mumbled.

'George, no, I'm sorry. I'm being such a bitch to you – I don't mean it.'

'Hey, you're not being a bitch. Come here.' He said, pulling her down to sit on his knee as he sat on their bed.

'You're tired and you're still being sick most mornings and nights. I would probably be grouchy too. I won't ask you again if you're ok, unless I think there is something very wrong.'

'Thank you.' She smiled, kissing him. 'Do we have to go down for the meeting?' she asked. That was another thing about being pregnant; when she wasn't moody, hungry or sicky she was horny. _Which dwarf are you today? _George often joked; a double meaning – she was small and going through a lot of different emotions.

'Why, what are you thinking?' he asked, running a hand over her belly.

'I'm thinking that horny dwarf is on the loose tod-

'Nope, sicky dwarf is back.' She shouted, bolting to the bathroom. George followed her and held back her hair, stroking her head.

'I'm sorry you're going through all this.' He said, sitting down next to her.

'I'm sure it will all be worth it.' She responded, before throwing up again. 'Seriously though, why the fuck is it morning sickness when you throw up at all hours?' she asked.

George couldn't answer, instead he just stroked her head and helped her up when she was ready. 'Do you want to lie down and miss the meeting?'

'No, I want to go. Plus, I'm hungry.' She pouted.

'Hungry dwarf is here!' he grinned. 'Let's get you some food!'

The whole Order was in the kitchen when they got down there and George went off to find some food for Megan – he came back with a crisp sandwich (pickled onion flavour) and some fruit. She looked at the fruit with disdain and pushed that away.

'Enjoy hungry dwarf.' He laughed as he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She was only 13 weeks pregnant – she really hoped she didn't feel this emotional the whole way through the pregnancy.

'Ok everyone, we are here to discuss the plan to pick up Potter.' Moody said from the front of the room. 'We have had to change the plan. Now, we need some of you to help us out.'

'To do what Moody?' Ron asked.

'Well, we have 12 safe-houses dotted around the country and we need to get Harry to one of them tomorrow night, before the trace breaks on him. In case we are caught doing this, we need a distraction. We have had a _rather good_ suggestion that we use Polyjuice potion and have 7 Potters; that way if we are caught, they won't know which one to follow. The 'Potters' would not be on their own – each one will have an experienced witch or wizard with them. This will be dangerous, and we can't guarantee you will live, so please do not take this lightly.'

'The ones accompanying the Potters will be:

Me – with Mundungus, he will be changed into a Potter.

Bill, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Hagrid with the real Potter and Kingsley.'

Megan gasped when she heard her father's names and looked over at them. They refused to meet her gaze.

'We'll do it; George and I.' came a voice at the side of her, that made her head snap up and her heart sank. Her whole family going on a dangerous mission.

The other volunteers were Fleur, who would go with Bill; Hermione who would go with Kingsley and Sirius would take Ron. Fred would go with Arthur and George with her dad.

Megan blanked out after that, she couldn't concentrate. She only looked up when she noticed everyone else standing.

'I'm going to lie down. Don't feel well.' She muttered to George, pushing past him.

As soon as she got up stairs she burst into tears. _My whole family, going on a dangerous mission – possibly a fatal one. _ She thought. _Not even a second thought for me or my baby!_

The door to her bedroom opened and George stepped in. 'Are you ok?' he asked, quietly.

'Fan-fucking-tastic.' She snapped, crying again.

'You're mad at me.' He stated.

'Did you even think about us' she asked, cradling her tummy -it was a teeny bit swollen and she hoped seeing it would shock George.

'You and our baby are the reason why I need to do this.'

'Excuse me? You possibly going to get yourself killed is for me and your baby? Yeah, makes so much sense.' She said sarcastically.

'Megan, we are not living in a safe world right now and if the Order are to be believed, Harry is the best chance we have. I have to try and help. To make a better world.'

'What if you don't come back?' she whispered.

'I will do everything I can to get back to you; I promise.'

'I don't want you to go.'

'Please don't make this hard for me. I have to do this.'

'No, you don't.' Right now, she hated Harry-fucking-Potter! She didn't of course, he was like her brother, but she wanted there to be an easier way.

George got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. 'Please understand?' he begged. 'This is Harry – practically your little brother!' he cried.

'This is your baby George – they need a dad.' She rolled over, turning away from him.

'Sweetheart, you need to know that I am going tomorrow night. I know that hurts and it will be hard for me to go, but I need to.'

'No George! No, you don't need to!' she shouted. 'YOU WANT TO! Get off me please.'

'Meg-'

'Just leave me alone please.'

'Fine. But I don't want to leave here tomorrow night and know that you're mad at me – I need to know you love me.'

Megan didn't answer but George could still hear her crying when he shut the door.

…

The next night, George stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting. They were due to leave in 5 minutes and she hadn't come out of her room all day.

'Fred, am I wrong for going? Should I be staying here with her?'

'Mate, I can't answer that. Just do what you think is best.'

'Everyone get ready to go!' came a shout from the kitchen.

George was in the garden getting ready to leave when he heard a voice behind him. 'Come back to me George Weasley. Come back to us.' She cried.

George was next to her in two strides. 'I love you' she told him, kissing him.

'I love you too.' He said, I'll see you soon.

'Dads, please make sure you all come back ok?' she cried, kissing and hugging Sirius and Remus. 'We need all of you.'

…

'George!' Megan cried 'What happened dad, what happened to him?'

'Megan, please calm down, you're stressing yourself out too much.'

'Of course I'm stressing – my boyfriend is lying their half dead! What happened?' she asked, crying. Again. _Fucking hormones._

'Snape; he sent a curse and hit George. I barely managed to keep him on the broom.'

'Molly, can you fix it? Is he going to be ok?' she asked the older woman.

'It's dark magic – I can't fix it, but I have stopped the bleeding. He has lost his ear. We just need to wait on him waking up now'

Megan sat down in front of the couch where George was lying. She didn't even notice when the rest of the family came in, she was just sat there staring at the man she loved, willing him to wake up.

She gripped one of his hands but got a fright when she heard his voice. 'I'm feeling all Holy Fred. Get it, Hol-ey!' She looked up and he was looking into her eyes. 'I came back' he whispered, clutching her hand.'

'Thank you' she whispered back, kissing him.

Once he was settled in bed, Megan went back downstairs to welcome everyone back. 'I'm so glad the rest of you are safe. Where's Moody?'

'Dead' came a gruff voice and Megan felt tears rolling down her face again.

Her dads hugged her, and she noticed Harry sitting opposite her, very pale. 'Hi little bro – you ok?' she asked, clutching his hand. He nodded but didn't say anything. She stood up and kissed him on the head 'Glad you're safe.'

…

It was 3 in the morning when George woke up to the sound of a thud. He thought it was the door opening and closing until he heard moaning. He switched on the bedside lamp and got a fright. Megan was lying on the floor, doubled up in pain.

'George, somethings wrong. It hurts so much!'

'Shit! Wait there.' He said, running out of the room. 'Mum, Mum! I need help!' he shouted down the hallway.

The next moment, Megan felt herself being lifted on to the bed, and someone was prodding her stomach.

'Ow, ow, please stop. It's so sore!' she cried. 'George, please make them stop.'

'They have to ok, they have to check the baby.'

Megan went silent. _My baby. Something is wrong with my baby. _ She thought, before she blacked out.


	5. A loss, a Birthday and a Wedding

**5\. A loss, a birthday and a wedding**

Megan woke up a few minutes later, crying from the pain she was in. After she was prodded and poked a few more times, a healer eventually made the decision to take her to St. Mungos.

'Ms Lupin' a healer said, once she was settled in her room – the pain was starting to ease off with the medication so she could at least focus on him 'We believe you have had a miscarriage. We just need to do another test to check and we want you to stay in over-night.'

Megan didn't say anything, she knew what he was saying, but she wasn't processing it. 'Megan, sweetheart, the Healer needs to know if they can do the test now?' George asked quietly, holding her hand. Megan looked up at him, her eyes were empty, but she nodded.

The test didn't hurt but it did confirm what they thought; the baby was gone. Megan was silent – she didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't even talk to anyone. She was just silent. George stayed with her all night, however neither of them got any sleep. They lay there, silently, thinking about what had happened.

…

'George, I want to go to my Dads.' Megan said quietly as he got her stuff ready for leaving the hospital.

George nodded 'Of course. I let them know what had happened – I'll get in touch again to let them know you'll be going there.'

'We'll.'

'What?'

'Let them know we'll be going. Please? Unless you wanted to go to the Burrow. It's ok if you do, I'll just go alone.'

'No, of course I want to come with you…I didn't know if you wanted me with you.'

Megan looked at him and just nodded. _Of course, I want him with me. _ She thought, _Why wouldn't I?_

George left the room to send a message to her dads and then on to his own family. He then made his way back to Megan's room – he stood in the doorway and watched as she looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing her stomach. When she noticed him watching her, she started to tear up, but stopped herself.

_Don't lose it here Megan. Don't lose it._ She was thinking over and over.

…

As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace, her Dads rushed over and hugged her.

'We are so sorry Megan. Are you ok?'

She nodded numbly but refused an offer of food and drink. 'Do you mind if I go to bed. I didn't sleep well last night.' She asked them.

'Of course not honey – you go. I'll bring up some food later.' Remus said, kissing her forehead.

Megan made her way up to her room and started to change for bed. Suddenly, it hit her. Her baby was gone. The baby she realised she was having right here in this room, just 9 short weeks ago, was gone. She broke down and fell to the floor sobbing.

That was where George found her ten minutes later to check on her and he sat down beside her, holding her until she was ready to get into bed.

Once in bed, she pulled him in with her and just lay there, sobbing into his chest – George could feel his tears starting too but tried not to get too upset – he had to be strong for her. She eventually cried herself to sleep and they both got about 4 hours sleep. When Megan woke up, she momentarily forgot what had happened and when she remembered it hit her all over again. George woke to her sobbing, curled up in a ball.

'I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say to you. Nothing I do or say could be enough.'

'I'm sorry.' She choked out.

'What? No, I'm sorry. I should know what to say. I just want to be there for you.'

'No' she said 'I'm sorry that I had a miscarriage. I'm sorry that my stupid body couldn't even carry a baby.'

'What? No, Megan – this wasn't your fault. If anything, it should be me that's sorry. That stress I put you through yesterday by going to get Harry didn't help.' He said, starting to sob as well. 'I'm so sorry.'

Megan sat up then 'George, we can't do this. We can't play the blame game. I love you and you didn't cause this – please believe me?' she begged.

'Only if you believe me – this isn't your fault either.' He responded, pulling her down to him and holding her.

'It's my body that failed.'

'You two, we don't mean to eavesdrop, but we couldn't help it.' A voice came from the doorway – Megan looked over to see both her dads standing there. 'It's nobody's fault ok? You two need to be there for each other now – you're going to need each other more than ever now.'

Megan and George looked at each other and nodded.

'Do you two want some food?' Sirius eventually asked.

'We'll be down in a minute.' Megan answered.

'George, I think they're right. We have to agree it's no one's fault – we can't blame ourselves or each other. I love you.' She told him.

'I love you too.' He responded and she took that as an agreement regarding the blame.

…

'Guys, it's Harry's birthday tomorrow and Molly has invited everyone to the Burrow to celebrate. Now, obviously Sirius and I are going, but you two don't need to come if you don't feel up to it.' Remus told them, as he got them some soup.

Megan said 'No, I want to come and see Harry.' Just as George said, 'We'll think about it.'

'George, Harry is like my brother – I want to see him on his 17th birthday. Plus, Bill's wedding is the day after tomorrow – we're definitely going to have to go to that.'

'Ok, I just didn't want you to feel overwhelmed.' George told her. Megan grasped his hand across the table and smiled at him.

'I know. But I will need to see them sometime.'

…

George watched Megan as she sat at her dressing table drying her hair with her wand. Next, she started to put some make-up on.

'You don't need that you know? You're so beautiful without it.' He told her.

Megan smiled 'Thank you, but I do. I look like a zombie today.'

'Meg, we really don't need to go if you don't want to.'

'George, I told you I'm going. Is there a reason you don't want me to go? Are you ashamed or something? You don't want to take the stupid girl who couldn't even carry a baby back to your house?'

'What, woah! I never said any of that. I don't even think that – you know I don't! I'm just worried that you will be overwhelmed with everyone there.'

'I'll be fine.' She snapped.

'Ok. Meg, I'm going to go just now because I'm just making you mad being here. I'll see you at the Burrow later. I love you.' He said, as he walked out the door.

Megan stared at herself in the mirror _why are you such a bitch Megan? _ She thought. _The man you love has just walked out on you because you're a cow_. As she thought that, she started to cry again.

'Megan, what's going on?' Sirius asked, stopping as he was making his way downstairs.

'I'm a bitch' she cried.

Sirius looked at her confused. 'Where's George?' he asked.

'I was horrible to him, so he went home.'

'He left you?!' Sirius asked, getting angry.

'Yeah but only because I snapped at him. He was trying to make sure I was going to be ok for today and I snapped at him. I don't even know if I will be ok today.' She said, shaking. 'I just want to be ok. I want to be normal.'

'Oh beautiful girl, come here.' Sirius said, opening his arms. She crossed the room and was sat next to him sobbing when Remus appeared.

'What is it? Are you ok?' he asked, sitting on her other side.

'yes. No. I don't know' she wailed.

'Megan, you don't have to go today – if it's too much yo-'

'But it can't be too much. I have to start getting back to normal.' She answered.

'Who says?' Remus asked. 'Who says, one day after having a miscarriage, that you have to go back to "normal"?'

'I don't know. I just feel like I should be.' She said.

'Look, we are going to leave in about 15 minutes – only come down if you're ready. Ok?'

Megan nodded and her dads left her alone to think. She had to go – first to say Happy Birthday to Harry but then to apologise to George. Mind made up, she went downstairs and joined her dads at the fireplace.

'The burrow' she said, as she got in.

…

'Happy Birthday Harry!' she said, as she came in to the living room where he was sitting.

'Megan, you're here!' he shouted, getting up from the chair. From the corner of the room, she noticed George slipping out and couldn't help but feel upset that he would just leave. 'Are you ok?' Harry asked, bending down to kiss her cheek.

'I'm fine little bro – just a bit tired. So, what have you got so far?' she asked and listened as Harry excitedly rattled off what he had received from everyone.

'Harry, I got you a little something too' she said, handing him a small box. Inside was a ring with the Potter signet on it. 'My mother had it in with her belongings – no idea why – but it's yours and I wanted to give you it at the right time. Your 17th Birthday seemed like a good day.'

'Megan, thank you!' he smiled, sliding the ring on to one of his fingers.

'No problem. I also got you this' she added, handing him a hamper made up with all different sweets he loved.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek again.

While everyone else was pre-occupied with the Birthday Boy, Megan snuck out to find George. He was nowhere on the ground floor, so she made her way up the stairs, stopping at the door to his bedroom.

'Can I talk to you?' she asked, standing in the doorway. He was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He nodded so she sat down at the end of his bed.

'I'm sorry.' She started. 'I was a bitch to you. I just wanted to be ok and you repeatedly asking me if I wanted to come today just made me realise that I wasn't ok, and I didn't know how I was going to cope here. But I just wanted to be normal – I wanted to be fine. I'm not though George, and I really need you just now.'

'Come here.' He said, holding out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her down, so she was lying next to him, her head on his chest. 'I am here for you. I will always be here for you. I didn't want to leave today but I knew I was just upsetting you by being there. That's why I made sure I told you I love you before I left – I didn't want you to think I didn't.'

'George, I'm scared I'll never feel normal again.' She whispered, her voice shaking.

'I think you will be. You just need to grieve ok? Let yourself grieve.'

'I feel weak though. Like I'm always crying.'

'But it's not for no reason Meg, you're crying for a good reason and you're not weak. You're 17 and your body has gone through a hell of a lot – you cry as much as you like, ok? Plus, we have had a lot of loss over the last few days. It's natural that you would be upset. You cry if you want to ok? I will always be here to hold you.'

'I love you so much George. I loved our baby too! I was scared at first, but I had grown to love it.'

'I know, I feel exactly the same.' He responded. After a moments silence, he said 'Meg, if we both still want a baby in the future, we can try again you know? Not anytime soon, just one day.'

Megan smiled and curled up closer to him. 'We should really go downstairs for dinner.' George said to her.

Megan stretched out and sat up. 'George, how was your mum when you told her?'

'She cried, but she was there for me. She's a strong woman my mum.'

'She is. Do you mind if I go and speak to her?' she asked.

George shook his head – he knew one of the reasons she had been so upset was because her own mum wasn't there to comfort her.

'See you downstairs.' She said and made her way down to the kitchen.

'Molly' she said, as she entered the kitchen – luckily the woman was alone.

'Hmm?' Molly said, not realising who had spoke until she looked up. 'Oh, Megan dear! Come here, how are you feeling?' she asked, tears in her eyes.

'I feel shit, to put it a bit bluntly, she said. 'I love George and my dad's – but they don't give hugs like a Mum.'

Molly was in front of her as quick as a flash and had her arms wrapped around her. 'I am so sorry this happened to you.' She said, rubbing Megan's back.

'I'm scared Molly – I'm scared I'll never get over this.'

'You'll never forget this baby – I promise you that – but the pain will get easier over time.'

'Molly, have you gone through this?' she Megan asked, wiping away her tears.

'Yes, sweetheart. Arthur and I had a miscarriage after Percy was born.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No, no. You don't apologise for that – I'm just sad you're going through this too.'

The women chatted for a bit longer and then Megan helped to take food out to the garden for Harry's birthday dinner. She sat next to George, holding his hand. She knew she wasn't over it, but she did feel a little bit more at peace.

…

Bill and Fleur's wedding was beautiful. George looked handsome, Megan looked beautiful in a floor length green dress that set off her hair. They danced, they chatted, they smiled. At one point they did have to go in to the house to let Megan calm down as she was getting upset again, but she was ok after ten minutes.

That's when they appeared. Deatheaters. Everywhere. She saw Harry disapparating with Hermione and Ron and then George was grabbing her hand – he disapparated.

'George, no, we have to go back.'

'No Megan, you've gone through enough this week. You're not going back.' She was about to argue when she heard a crack behind her, and her dads appeared.

'Thank god.' She cried, running to hug them.

'Everyone from the wedding is ok.' Sirius said. 'The ministry has been taken over though. We're pretty sure we're being watched now.'


	6. A family Christmas

**6\. A family Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve and Megan sat in Sirius' office, curled up on a chair in front of the fire place. Her dads had 'nipped' to Paris finish their Christmas shopping. She actually laughed when they told her that, the night before, 'Yeah, as if people just nip to Paris.'

'Well we can hardly go walking down Diagon Alley, can we?' Sirius smirked. 'Do you want to come?' he asked.

'No thanks. I'm going to keep going with that paperwork and filing you needed done.' She answered, 'Thanks though.'

Megan had heard them leaving quite early that morning; she was just starting to fall back to sleep when her eyes opened again. They were alone. It was not often her and George got the house to themselves. She rolled over and was facing him; she would have left him sleeping, as he looked so peaceful, but knew he would be getting up in a few hours and going to the Burrow to work with Fred (they couldn't go to their shop and were running a mail-order service). They were so busy just now that he wouldn't get home until well after 10pm – her dads would definitely be back then.

'George.' She whispered, kissing his neck. 'George…we're alone.' She whispered.

After the third time she kissed his neck, George opened his eyes. 'Are you ok?' he asked, wondering why she had woken him up.

'We have the house to ourselves.' She whispered. 'The _whole_ house.' She winked at him.

'Empty house you say?' he said, climbing on top of her. He kissed her all over, working his way down her body. 'You're so beautiful' he moaned. Megan arched her back and moaned as he licked her and she came. He then kissed his way back up her body and slipped inside her. Megan was soon screaming his name, over and over again until they both came.

After, they lay in bed cuddling for ages before George said he had to get ready to go to work. 'I'm sorry baby – I wish I could stay here with you.' He said, kissing her.

'I wish you could stay too.' She moaned 'but you gotta go make the money to keep me in a life of luxury.' She smirked.

George laughed, she may not be working right now but he knew once this war was over, she would be out training to work within the law department at the ministry. He got out of bed and made his way over to the ensuite to have a shower. Megan heard the shower turning on and decided to join him. George turned around as she stepped into the shower and she saw that he was hard again.

'Need some help?' she asked, winking at him.

'Mmm, maybe a little.' He said, as she went down on him.

…

'Are you going back to bed?' he asked, once he was dressed and getting ready to leave. Megan had tried to convince him to stay – she had managed three times so far, in three different rooms, but this time he was insisting he had to go.

'No, I have paperwork and filing to do.' She responded, pouting.

'I'm sorry I have to go. You know I would stay here all day if I could?' he asked.

Megan nodded 'I'm just joking. I'll see you tonight.'

'No, I'm going to come back at lunchtime. I can't be here all day but I'm not missing out on you all day – especially horny you.' He said, smirking at her.

'Horny me might just go back to bed actually…' she said, suggestively.

'Well whatever you do…I'll be home at lunchtime.' he kissed her and left the room. Megan soon followed him down the stairs and started her work.

…

Megan heard the front door open and close at about 2pm. She had been so engrossed in her work she hadn't noticed the time until then.

'George?' she called, confused. Why had he come through the front door and not the floo?

'Yeah, it's me.' He said, coming in to the office.

'How come you ca-' Megan gasped. 'Are those for me?' she asked. George was standing there with a huge bunch of flowers.

'No, they're for the next-door neighbour' he said sarcastically 'Of course they're for you!' he said, smiling at her.

'What for?' she asked, taking the flowers out of his hand. Megan gasped again 'McDonalds!' she cried 'You brought me McDonalds!'

George laughed; he loved how excited she got about McDonalds. 'I have something special for dessert too.'

'Mmm, can we skip straight to that?' she asked, kissing him.

George laughed again, 'No, it's not that actually. I think we'll get there eventually anyway.' He said.

'So, what's with all this?' she asked, hugging him.

'I just wanted to spoil my beautiful lady.' He answered, leaning down to kiss her.

'You sure you don't just want to go to bed, or the couch, or the pool table?' she asked, as he started to kiss her neck.

'No, no. Lunch first.' He said, stopping.

They ate their burgers and chips in silence and when they were done, he took her through to the kitchen for dessert.

'Ok, sit here and cover your eyes.'

'What? Why?'

'The pudding is a surprise!'

'Ok, but if I open my eyes and your cock is in my face, there may be trouble.'

'Would there though?' he asked, smirking.

'Just give me my surprise' she laughed, covering her eyes with her hands.

'Ok, open!' he said.

Megan opened her eyes and looked down. In front of her was a cake with the words 'Will you Marry Me' iced on top. Megan gasped and looked down to her left, where George was on one knee, with a beautiful ring in a box.

'Megan Lupin, would you make me the happiest man alive and agree to be my wife?'

'Oh my god, oh my god! You want to marry me?' she cried.

'Well, yes, but I need you to say yes or no first.' He responded, worried this wasn't what she wanted.

'OF COURSE I WILL!' she screamed, kneeling down next to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

'So glad you said that' he said, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on to her ring finger.

'George, it's beautiful' she gushed, and she meant it. The ring was a beautiful white gold ring with a solitaire diamond in the centre and red rubies either side.

'You really like it?' he asked, relieved.

'No.' she answered, and George raised his eyebrows 'I love it.' She laughed.

'I love you so much' she said, kissing him. 'Can we go to bed now. I want to have sex with my fiancé' she grinned.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, enjoying each other over and over again. Her dads got home late and George & Megan were fast asleep when they came up.

…

'Merry Christmas fiancé.' George said, kissing her.

'Mmm, Merry Christmas to you too.' She said, kissing him back. Soon, she was on top of him, straddling him.

'Oh, you didn't get enough yesterday?' he asked.

Megan shook her head and then took off her top, so she was naked on top of him. 'Definitely not.'

They were soon moaning, and Megan was enjoying riding George; however, she started to get a bit louder and George had to roll over and kiss her to make sure she didn't scream and wake her dads.

'Harder.' She moaned.

'Harder?' he asked 'you sure?'

'Mmm, pleaseee, harder.'

George moved his hands down to her hips and held them as he thrust inside her, deeper and harder with each thrust.

'Oh god, oh god, yes, yes!' She gasped. 'George, I'm coming.' He moaned, kissing him. 'fuck, fuck, I'm coming!' she whispered, as she gripped the sheets on the bed.

'I love you,' she said, kissing him once they were both done.

'I love you too.' He responded, and they fell back to sleep curled up together.

…

'Should we wait until we get to the Burrow to tell everyone?' she asked as they got ready to go to his parents for Christmas dinner.

'Yes, I think telling them all at the same time would be better, is that ok?'

'Of course it is.' She said, kissing him. 'Have I told you how happy you've made me?' she asked.

'Well, you were quite vocal about that this morning.' He said, winking at her. 'Can I ask you something quick though? Are you happy to wait to have a wedding? Like, once the war is over?'

Megan nodded; she couldn't get married in the middle of a war. _Especially without Harry. _She thought. _I wonder where he is?_ They knew he couldn't possibly be dead; that would be well known, but they had heard nohting from him since the Summer.

…

Megan made sure she had her coat and gloves on before she went downstairs, so her Dads wouldn't see her ring.

They made their way over to the burrow and once everyone had settled down, her and George stood up.

'We have an announcement to make.' George said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 'Yesterday, I asked Megan to marry me and she said yes.' He said, beaming at their families.

They were soon being drowned in hugs and choruses of 'congratulations.'

Once everyone had settled down, they sat down to an amazing Christmas meal.


	7. Our Home

**6\. Our home**

**31 March 1998**

'Wake up, wake up, wake up!' Megan shouted, bouncing on their bed.

'Megan, seriously love. Unless you're bouncing around riding me, you do not need to wake me up that way. Now, it's 7.30am on a Saturday, please let me sleep.'

'Noooo, Georgeee we're going to see our house today! Our Home!' she cried.

George opened his eyes and looked at his fiancé, who was already fully dressed, she was cute when she was this excited.

'Please get up? Please?' she begged. 'I'm so excited!'

'I know you are, I can see that. Have you had coffee already?' he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

'No. Yes. Maybe.' She said.

'That'll be a yes then. You know coffee makes you hyper – I'm pretty sure you didn't need it today!'

'I did. I barely slept last night. Between shagging you until god knows what time and worrying about the house, I didn't get much sleep,'

'Why are you worried?' he asked, pulling her in for a hug.

'What if it's not the way we remember it? What if it's not liveable?'

'Everything will be fine.' He soothed, kissing her forehead 'We know it will be. Your just being anxious but I promise you it will be fine.'

'I hope so.' She sighed. 'Noo don't close your eyes again! We have to get up!'

'Megan, we don't get to see the house until 9am – we can literally leave at 8:59 am and get there on time!' he said, his eyes still closed. 'Please let me sleep? Works been so busy, I'm so tired.'

'Ok' she said, as she got out of the bed and made her way downstairs.

Megan knew she shouldn't be mad at George, but why wasn't he as excited as she was. _Maybe he doesn't want to move in with you _the voice in her head said. _Maybe he regrets even asking you to marry him._

Megan felt herself welling up. Maybe the voice was right, and he would rather move back to the Burrow. Megan sat in the living-room for another hour, thinking about how George probably didn't want to be with her. She was still sat there, crying, when George came down.

'Hey babe, do you want some breakfast before we go?' he asked, sleepily.

Megan didn't answer, which was weird, so George stepped in to the living-room. He did not expect to find her crying her eyes out in front of the fire.

'What's wrong?' he asked, rushing over and kneeling in front of her.

'George, if you don't want to live with me, or marry me, you can tell me. I'll be sad, but I'll understand.'

'What?! Where did this come from?' he asked.

'I just wanted you to know that if you weren't happy with me, you can leave. I would rather you did it now before we moved into a house.'

'Meg, I love you. I'm not going anywhere! Well, apart from to our new house, with you.'

'But you weren't even excited.'

'Megan, I am excited. I promise you – but I am very, very tired. We've been working so much and when I come home, even when it's late, I want to spend time with you.'

'You're sure?' she asked, her voice quivering.

'Yes! Silly girl, of course I'm sure. Megan, where has this come from?' he asked.

'When I came down here, I was just thinking and a stupid voice in my head was making me anxious.'

'Hmm, well you know what you need to do? You need to tell that voice to fuck off.'

Megan smiled at him 'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

George didn't say anything but took her hand and led her to the kitchen. 'Breakfast.' He said, 'And no coffee for you.' He added, taking the coffee pot out of her hands.

'Right, no coffee. Don't need it. Need food though.' She smiled, eyeing up the pancakes George was making.

Ten minutes later she was eating pancakes with fruit – she wanted syrup, but George put his foot down as she was already hyped up.

'I'm soo glad your mother is Molly Weasley and that she taught you how to cook.' She said, in between bites.

At 08:55, they made their way to the floo. 'Ready to do this?' he asked her. 'Ready to go and see _our_ home?'

'Definitely, let's do this!' she cried, getting into the fireplace.

Megan sighed as she wondered from room to room. 'It's so beautiful.' She gushed 'And it's all ours!' she cried, wrapping her arms around her fiancé. 'Thank you.' She whispered.

'For what?' he asked, confused. This house was as much hers as it was his.

'Just for being you.' She answered, smiling at him.

…

**15****th**** April 1998**

It was moving day for Megan and George. They had officially got the keys for the house when they went to see it in March, but today was the first day they could move due to George's work schedule.

Megan was up in her room at her dads' house, staring around. It looked quite empty without all her stuff in it. The bed was staying, but everything else had been moved.

Megan sighed as she felt George wrap his arms around her. 'You ok?' he asked.

'Yeah.' She sighed 'Just can't believe I won't be living in this room anymore.' She said.

'I know, I felt like that when I emptied my room at the Burrow to move into the flat with Fred.'

'Is everything moved?' she asked.

'Yeah, I just took the last box over. Just waiting to be unpacked at the other end now.'

'We should go then I suppose. Ready to start our new life Mr Weasley?' she asked him, smiling.

'Can't wait, soon to be Mrs Weasley.' He responded. She loved hearing him refer to her as Mrs Weasley.

…

Megan and George soon settled into their cute 3-bedroom cottage; Megan had finished setting up the house while George worked the week after they moved in. One night, he had asked if he and Fred could use one of the bedrooms as a workshop. 'I don't mind' she answered, 'Does it mean you'll be here more often?' she asked, excited.

'Yeah, but it also means I'll be here so please, no sex on the kitchen table.'

Megan rolled her eyes and turned around to face Fred. 'My house, I'll have sex with my fiancé wherever I want.' She smirked.

'Fred, maybe you should go home now' George said.

'What? Why? I thought we were going to look at the room and see what we needed to do.'

'Yeah, but sex on the kitchen table sounds so much better.' He answered, winking at Megan, who giggled.

'Fuck sake. Yep, I'm gone. See you in the morning.' He said, rushing into the floo.

'Sex on the kitchen table?' she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 'Actually, sounds amazing.' She sighed, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. They had soon undressed each other, and he had lifted her on to the table, where they had amazing sex three times.

…

**2****nd**** May 1998**

'Megan, please don't come. Please?' George was begging her.

'No way George, you're going off to fight in this war and I'm not sitting here waiting around for you. If I don't go, you don't go.' She said, stamping her foot.

'I can't not go. But if you come, I'll just be worried about you. Isn't that more dangerous for me?'

'Don't try to guilt me George. How is it fair that I sit here, worried about you and my family, not knowing what the fuck is going on, but if I come, I'm just making you worried. I'm going George, and I'm not arguing about it anymore.'

'Fine.' He seethed. He knew this was a mistake, but she was of-age and he really couldn't stop her going to Hogwarts to help fight.

…

Megan and George were split up once the fighting started. This scared them both at first, but soon they were busy duelling and concentrating on winning.

'Avada Ked-'

'No!' came a voice, pushing Megan to one side.

'HARRY! HARRY!' Megan shouted.

'I'm fine, I managed to duck when I pushed you out the way' he answered. 'Are you ok Megan?'

'I'm fine. We need to get our of here though.' She said. 'Harry, you should leave!'

'No. This ends tonight.'

Megan was in awe – he was so grown up. Then the voice came. Megan only caught some of it. 'You have 1 hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity.'

Dead. Of course, people would be dead. Megan gasped and ran to the great hall – she didn't know how any of her family was.

As soon as she ran into the Great Hall, she saw the Weasleys crowded around something. Someone.

'GEORGE!' She screamed, running to them. 'GEORGE!'

Megan stopped when she got to them, she saw George kneeling over someone; someone with the exact same face as his. The only difference between them was George's ear-injury.

Megan stared at her fiancé, he was crying his eyes out. She kneeled down opposite him and took his hand, squeezing it.

'I'm so sorry.' She choked out.

George didn't say anything. After ten minutes, Megan left the Weasleys to their grief as a family; she needed to find her dads.

She looked for ten minutes before she spotted them, in the corner of the hall. Remus was comforting a young girl she recognised as Lavender Brown. She looked like she had been ravaged.

'I'm so glad you're both ok.' She cried, hugging them. 'Will Lavender be ok?' she asked.

'I don't know' Remus said, sadly.

'Fred is dead.' She told them. They both stared, in horror, and she could see tears rolling down Sirius' face.

…

The rest of the battle was a blur for Megan; so many horrific things had happened. She knew Harry had won; Voldemort was finally gone. She knew there was a lot of dead people and she knew George would never be the same again.

The next night was a celebration and a memorial for all lost. George wasn't celebrating, obviously, but he was getting drunk. Megan joined him; she needed to forget what had happened.

Everyone stayed at Hogwarts that night and Megan and George, very drunk, made their way back up to one of the boys' dormitories. They were soon kissing each other and undressing each other as quickly as they could. They were soon having sex. It wasn't the same sex they usually had. It was drunken and clumsy and a bit empty. Nothing like their usual antics, which were more loving, occasionally rough (when she wanted it to be). It was only happening because they were drunk, and both felt like that was what they needed.

…

The next morning, Megan woke with a horrendous hangover. She felt a pang of sadness when she realised, she was alone in the bed. George was nowhere to be found in Hogwarts, so she made her way back to their house. He wasn't there either.

Instead of chasing him all over, she decided to wait at the house. She would be there for him when he came home.


	8. Letter to no one

**7\. Letter to no one**

**1****st**** September 1998**

Megan sat at the toilet, her head in it, throwing up. This had been going on for a week.

'You're pregnant.' Came a voice from the doorway. Megan looked up, shocked. It wasn't a question – it was a statement. Megan nodded and watched, heartbroken as George turned around and left without saying another word. She heard the front door slam as he left, and she started to sob.

It had been this way for the last 4 months. He was grieving, she knew that, but he didn't even speak to her. He slept in one of the spare rooms, he left for work as early as possible and he didn't get home until after midnight. At first Megan tried getting up at the same time and staying up late to try and speak to him, but he refused. It was like he blamed her for Fred dying.

He wasn't speaking to her and he definitely hadn't touched her; that meant she was at least 4 months pregnant – the last time they had sex was the night after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Megan straightened herself up and made her way to her bedroom to get dressed. In June, she had started working within the Department of Magical Law enforcement at the ministry and she had to go in today for an exam.

…

_This is the last thing I need to be doing_ she thought, as she walked along the corridor to where her exam would be held. _Just go in, do what you do best and get home_ she scolded herself, trying to be positive. She sat one exam a month as part of her training and she had passed all of them so far.

'Times up everyone. Please leave your parchment on the desk in front of you and then leave. Your results will be sent to you within the next few days.'

Megan was the first one to leave the classroom – she was about to throw up again. She rushed into the nearest bathroom she could find and threw up for at least ten minutes. When she finished, she realised she needed to get checked over; maybe being sick like this wasn't normal.

…

'I can't get seen until tomorrow afternoon?' she asked the receptionist, outraged.

'I'm sorry Ms Lupin, but we are extremely busy today and tomorrow morning. If it isn't an emergency, you will need to wait for an appointment.' The receptionist snapped at her.

'Fine, tomorrow, 3pm.' Megan said and walked out.

She made her way home and sent an owl to the shop for George.

'_I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 3pm to check the baby, if you want to come. Don't worry if you can't – I'll go alone.' _

She didn't sign it, or even say hi, or love you. She just wrote the note and sent it as it was; he would know who it was from.

…

By 7pm George still wasn't home. Megan had been sat in front of the fire for hours, reading paperwork, secretly hoping he would come back. _I had hoped as soon as he got the letter he would come back. I hoped him seeing that in writing would have shocked him. Obviously not. _

Megan thought back to a conversation she had with Fred not long after she and George had moved into their house. They knew the war was coming and Megan had blurted out one day, while they were alone in the house, _'Please look after him if anything happens to me.' _

_Fred looked shocked 'What?' he asked, his mouth open in awe. _

'_If anything happens to me, please make sure he's ok.' Fred was still in shock but nodded. _

'_I have to ask the same of you though.' He whispered. _

_Megan nodded back, tears in her eyes. She was really scared for this war. _

'I'm sorry Fred.' She whispered into the air 'I'm sorry that I haven't looked after him.'

Megan could feel herself welling up again, so she decided to get her diary out and write down her thoughts instead.

'_Dear Fred, _

_You've been gone 4 months now – it feels like a long 4 months. That could be because I live with a man, your brother, who seems to hate me. I don't know why, but I think he blames me for your death. _

_He hasn't touched me, spoke to me or even properly looked at me for 4 whole months. Even the last time we were *together* neither of us were really there. Now, I'm pregnant. And I'm scared. I don't want to be a single mum. _

_I started to pack a few things up yesterday – I don't think I'll be here much longer – he doesn't want me to be. I still wear my engagement ring, but only because every time I start to take it off, I get too sad. I don't want to take it off, but when someone hasn't spoken to you in 4 months, it's time to realise that you aren't what they want anymore. _

_I love your brother so much, but he is hurting me and I'm not sure I can cope much longer. _

_Fred, sometimes I think it would have been better if I died that night. If you were here, he would be whole again and he would eventually be able to get over me, move on and have a future with someone new. Without you, he is lost and broken, and I fear he will be this way forever. Without me, that would probably only last a short while._

_Fred, please believe me when I say I am so sorry that I haven't been able to look after him the way I said I would.' _

…

Megan had fallen asleep on the chair and only woke up when she nearly dropped the glass of water she was holding. Forgetting about her letter, which had fallen to the floor, she put her glass on the coffee table and went to bed. It was past midnight by this time, and she knew George wasn't home as the door to the bedroom he slept in was open and there was no sign of him.

Megan fell asleep quickly, curling up in the middle of the bed as she had done for the past 3 months, when she realised that he wasn't coming back to their bed again.

…

George stepped out of the fireplace and noticed a glass sitting on the coffee table; was Megan still up? He hoped not. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

It was then that he noticed the paper on the floor; as he went over to pick it up, he noticed the 'Dear Fred' at the top. _Why is she writing to Fred? _ He thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help reading what she had wrote.

_What have I done to her? _He thought, finishing the letter. _She wishes she was dead, she feels like I don't love her, she thinks she's going to be a single parent? Fuck sake George, you are a fucking idiot. _He thought, angrily.

He couldn't explain why he had been the way he was. He distanced himself from her because he didn't want to hurt her or get close to her in case, she hurt him. _Absolute fucking idiot. _He refused to look at her because he didn't want pity; he refused to touch her because he didn't want to feel loved; he refused to sleep in the same bed as her because he didn't deserve to be happy while his brother lay in the cold ground.

When he heard her being sick and went to the bathroom to see her, he realised then that she was pregnant. That was how she had been the first time; the morning sickness had been horrendous. He turned away because although he wanted to be happy, he didn't know how to be. What happened if this baby died too? He loved their first baby, even though Megan was only 13 weeks pregnant when she had the miscarriage.

Also, the fact that his brother would never get to feel the joy of knowing that he was having a baby, so George shouldn't feel it either.

_Survivors guilt_ he thought. That's what this is. Why did I survive when he didn't? he thought, bitterly.

'Fred' he said out loud 'I hope you don't hate me for this, but I have to start trying to move on. I have to start trying to be happy. You will always be my other half mate, but I have to try. For their sakes.'

George cried a bit while he said this, thinking of his other half; thinking about what he would say to that. Hoping he was happy for him; smiling down on him.

George made his way out of the living room about 1.30am; instead of going in to the spare room, he made his way to her bedroom. Their bedroom. He hesitated in the doorway – going back in there meant that he had to try. He had to do anything he could to be happy.

He noticed she was sleeping differently; he used to marvel at how she slept – always on the right-hand side of the bed, always in the same position with her back to the door. She barely moved all night. Now though, she was lying on her back, almost diagonal across the bed. George undressed and slipped in beside her. She was still a light sleeper.

'Who's there.' She asked, sitting upright.

'It's just me' George whispered.

'Oh' she said, looking at him.

'Is it ok if I sleep here?' he asked.

'Of course.' She responded, lying back down and closing her eyes. She didn't touch him or move to make more room, she just went back to sleep again.

George sighed, he deserved that. He eventually fell asleep too.

…

Megan woke up to the sound of the front door closing and opened her eyes. Her clock said it was 11.18am. _Maybe I dreamt him being in my bed _She thought. _I know that's what I want, maybe I dreamt it was finally happening. _

She tried to go back to sleep for a bit longer, since she had no work and her appointment wasn't until 3pm, but suddenly she could smell bacon.

Megan cautiously made her way to the kitchen and was shocked to see George standing there, fully dressed and cooking breakfast. She didn't know what to say so she just stood there, in shock, until he noticed her.

'Hi.' He said, staring at her.

Megan raised an eyebrow at him then turned around and walked back to her bedroom. He heard the ensuite door closing and the shower turning on and sighed. _Hi. Maybe start with sorry next time, you dolt. _

When the breakfast was ready, he plated it up and took it through to her bedroom, where she was now dressed in black leggings and a long vest top that covered her bum, looking at herself in the mirror. She was rubbing her hands on her stomach; how he didn't realise she was pregnant before, he would never know. She had a clear little bump. _Of course you didn't notice, you've barely looked at her for 4 months._

'You look beautiful' he said, from the doorway, holding the plate and also a bunch of flowers he had bought her while he was out.

Megan turned around to look at him. She really was beautiful, even when she was angry.

'I need to talk to you' he said.

'Now? After 4 months?' she asked, bitterly.

George closed his eyes 'I'm sorry' he sighed 'I'm so sorry.'

He set the plate down on the side table nearest him, the flowers on the bed and walked over to her. She held her hands up to him to tell him where to stop, which he did.

'I found this' he said, producing the letter from his trouser pocket.

'And you read it?!' she cried, snatching the letter off of him.

'I couldn't help it. I went to pick it up as it was lying on the floor when I got home last night, and then I noticed who it was to. Megan, I'm sorry I read it but at the same time I'm not sorry ok? This letter, it gave me the shock I needed to wake up and realise what I was doing. How much I was hurting you.'

'I don't hate you, I love you more than anything. I don't wish you had died; if you had, I would be like this and I would have nothing to live for. Fred was my brother but you, you are my future. I do want to marry you and I am so glad you haven't removed your ring. I never want you to take it off.'

Megan was crying now 'The last 4 months though' she started.

'I have been a dick – I know. Now, I don't want to be like that. I want to make sure I am here for you.'

'You wouldn't even look at me.' She cried. 'I waited every single night for you to come to our bed, to come in and just hold me and you never did. I tried to come to you, but you pushed me away every single time.'

'You made me feel like I was nothing; like I would ever be good enough for you.'

'I know. I know, and I feel like a dick. I will never forgive myself for these last 4 months; but I want to make sure they don't happen again and to do that, I need you to help me.'

Megan didn't answer. 'I need to finish getting ready' she said, turning away from him.

George was heartbroken; this was going to be harder than he thought. He didn't want to push her, so he picked up the plate of food and went back to the kitchen. He heard her coming through 15 minutes later but continued doing the dishes. Suddenly, he felt her arms wrap around him.

'I can't pretend the last 4 months didn't happen, but I need you now. I need you to help me through this. I'm scared for today.'

'What? Why?' he asked, worried about her.

'I just am. I keep thinking about last time – what if it happens again?' she whispered.

George didn't know what to say; that had been his thoughts too.

'Look. Let's just go to this appointment and then once I know everything is ok, we will come back and talk ok?' she said.

'Yes, of course.'

Megan nodded and got a vase out of the cupboard for her flowers. She then sat down at the breakfast bar to eat the food he had made her.

…

'So, the baby is ok?' Megan asked the healer. She had already asked the nurse this 3 times.

'Ms Lupin, I understand your worry after what happened, but yes your babies are fine.'

'Umm, excuse me – babies?' she asked.

'Yes, Ms Lupin. Babies. Congratulations – you're having twins.' The healer said, smiling at both her and George.

Megan looked at George; he was looking at the scan. 'Twins' he whispered, smiling at her.


	9. Babies, Babies, Babies

**8\. Babies, babies, babies**

**1****st**** September 1998 – evening**

Everyone was gathered in Sirius and Remus' house; they had all received owls from George asking them to meet him and Megan there at 7pm sharp.

At 7:01, George stepped out of the fireplace, closely followed by Megan.

'Oh my god!' Molly shouted, looking at Megan.

'What? What is it? What's wrong?' Remus asked, looking Megan up and down as Molly was doing. He couldn't see why she was so excited.

'Molly, I knew you would know as soon as you seen me!' Megan laughed 'For those of you that can't see what Molly can – I'm pregnant. 17 weeks to be exact. Oh, yeah, and it's twins.' She added, laughing at everyone's faces.

Her dads were the first ones over to her, kissing her and hugging her. They were the only ones that knew how hard the last 4 months had been for her and they whispered 'Is George ok? Are you sure about this?' as everyone else congratulated George.

'We have a lot to talk about, but he seems to have had a shock that made him wake up.' She whispered and they both nodded and went to shake George's hand, leaving the rest of their extended family to hug Megan.

'I'm so happy for you sis.' Harry said, hugging her.

'Thanks Harry. You ok?' she asked. Ginny left that day for Hogwarts to finish her seventh year and Hermione had decided to go back to get her NEWTS too. She knew he missed them, but he was training as an Auror – his dream job.

'Yeah. I'll see Ginny next Hogsmeade weekend.'

'Oh, will Ron go to see Hermione?' she asked, looking over at Ron. He was deep in conversation with George.

'No' Harry said 'He and Hermione aren't together now. They decided that they were better off friends.'

Megan raised an eyebrow; she had not expected that one. She honestly thought Ron and Hermione were made for each other.

'Megan, can I ask you something?' Harry asked.

'Course.' She answered, smiling at him.

'Maybe in the kitchen? I don't want anyone to overhear.'

Megan nodded and followed Harry, confused.

'Megan, are you ok? The last time I seen you, I wanted to kill George, it was obvious he wasn't looking after you the way he should have been, and now you're pregnant and it's like he was never that way.'

'Har-'

'Harry, you're right.' A voice came from the doorway – George was there 'I wasn't looking after her or treating her right. I know that now – I was being selfish and a dick. I promise you, as her brother, I will treat her right now. I will treat her better than right.'

Megan smiled at them both. 'Harry, yes George wasn't treating me right. At first, I understood all that as he was grieving. Then, it started to hurt. However, I do love George and it just took him a bit longer to get through the grief. He is here for me now; even just today he couldn't have been more attentive or loving.'

Harry nodded 'I get what you're going through George – but please just treat her right.'

George nodded, smiling at Megan. 'I will mate, I promise you I will.'

Harry nodded again and walked out of the kitchen.

'You ok?' George asked.

Megan nodded. 'We should go home soon though – we need to talk.'

George nodded; he was worried about this talk. He didn't want to upset her.

'How about we stay another 30 minutes and then we can apparate near home and get some Chinese food, then walk the rest of the way?' she asked.

'Sounds like a plan.' He said, kissing her. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.' She said, taking his hand and resting it on her bump. 'Can you feel that?' she asked. The babies were kicking.

'Woah. Does that hurt?' he asked.

'Not really, just feels a bit weird.' She said, chuckling.

'It's pretty amazing.' He said, in awe. 'You have two babies in that tiny little space. Shit, you have to push two babies out of your other tiny little sp-'

'Ok, let's not think about that just yet.' She said, paling.

'Sorry, sorry. Let's go and have a final drink so that lot can make a toast.' He said, taking her hand and leading her back to the living room.

'To George and Megan' Sirius said, raising his glass 'And to their twins.' He added, smiling at the last part.

Everyone repeated 'To George and Megan.'

…

'Is your food ok?' George asked.

'It's amazing.' Megan sighed. 'Thank you.'

'So, George, we need to talk. I don't want to re-hash the last 4 months, but we need to just agree that everything that has happened is in the past and it won't happen again. I'm not saying you can't grieve or even that you can't go off on your own every so often when you need it, but I can't go back to the last 4 months. I need you.'

'Megan, please believe me when I say I am so sorry for what happened. Grief just seemed to take over me and –'

'George, I know what grief can do to people. I do understand. I just want to know it won't happen again.'

'You know I can't make a promise because if I can't keep it, I will never forgive myself for hurting you. However, I will try my best. I will do everything I can to make you happy. I love you Megan and I love our babies too.'

'I love you too George.' She responded, smiling at him across the table.

…

**1****st**** November 1998**

Megan got herself out of bed – she was 26 weeks pregnant now and this was a bit of a task. She was big. Like, can't see your own feet big.

She tried to get dressed after her shower but instead had a fit because none of her clothes fit her.

'Megan, of course they don't fit you' George said, soothing her. 'You're growing TWO humans inside your belly and you're trying to wear a pair of jeans that have no give in them. None whatsoever. Do you want to go shopping?' he asked, hoping that would cheer her up.

'Your weekly appointment isn't for another few hours – we could go shopping first?' he said.

Megan sighed 'I suppose so.' she said.

So off they went into muggle London; Megan wearing her leggings as they were comfier for her. By the time they got to St. Mungos at 13:40, for her appointment at 13:45, George was carrying 5 shopping bags full of comfy maternity clothes for her.

'Thank you' she said, as they sat down in the waiting area.

'No problem.' He responded, kissing her and resting his hands across her belly.

'Ms Lupin' the receptionist called 'Room 2 please.'

George stood up and gave his hand to Megan, helping her stand up too. 'You ready for this?' he asked.

Megan nodded; hopefully today they were going to find out the sex for the babies.

'Ok Ms Lupin, you know the drill.' The healer said as she came in to the room. Megan did; she got up on the bed, lifted her top and lay down.

'So, last week your babies were playing peek-a-boo, right? Hopefully this week we can see what they are.'

'Fingers crossed.' Megan said, smiling up at George.

'Ok. Strong heartbeats, that's always a good thing! Ohh, I think we're going to get a look today.'

'Please, will you give me a minute? I want to ask a colleague to come in and confirm this is correct.' She said, leaving the room.

Megan grasped George's hand 'Do you think something's wrong?' she asked, worried.

'No, I'm sure it's not. She said strong heartbeats. She probably just wants to make sure that she has the sex right.' He responded, not letting on that he was worried too.

The healer was back within 5 minutes, with a colleague. 'Ms Lupin, I just want to get Healer Montgomery to check I have the correct information ok?' she smiled. Megan nodded.

The healer checked the scan, and then performed a few spells over Megan's belly.

'Ms Lupin, it appears we made a mistake when you came in for your first appointment' he said.

'What? What kind of mistake?' Megan cried.

'It's ok, you are having a multiple birth, it's just that you are in fact having triplets, not twins.' The healer said.

Megan and George stared at the healer in shock. 'Triplets' Megan choked out.

'As in three babies?' George asked.

Both healers smiled at them. 'Yes, three babies. I understand you want to know the sex?'

They both nodded.

'You are having two boys and a girl.'

Megan looked at George, tears in her eyes. The healers left the room while Megan got cleaned up. They stopped at the reception desk on their way out to confirm their next appointment.

'Triplets.' Megan sighed as they walked outside, and she burst into tears.

'Oh no, what's wrong?' George asked 'Are you in pain?'

'No! I'm scared George. I was worried about how we would cope with twins, now with triplets. We don't even have enough arms to hold them all!' she wailed.

'Oh honey' George said, chuckling slightly 'I promise you, we will manage this. Ok?' Megan didn't say anything.

'I have someone we can go and talk to, ok?' he said, taking her hand and leading her to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, they stepped into the fire together and George shouted, 'The Burrow.'

They stepped in to the kitchen at the Burrow and Megan immediately felt someone pulling in for a hug.

'Hey, how was the appointment dears?' Molly asked, looking at her future daughter-in-law fondly and giving her son a kiss.

'Appointment was fine mum. Actually, we need to talk to you about someth-'

'I'm having triplets' Megan said, bursting into tears again.

'Yep, that.' George said, pulling Megan to the table and pushing her into a seat. He made her a cup of tea while Molly sat at the table trying to soothe her.

'You'll be fine dears.' Molly said, taking both their hands, once George was back at the table.

'Molly, how can we be? How can we even hold three babies at once?' Megan asked.

'Easy, the same way I held two babies at once. I won't pretend it was easy – it wasn't. Especially when your father had to go back to work and I had three other kids running around that all needed love and attention. You have this on your side though – no other kids, so you get to focus on all three of them and George, you can bring someone in to cover the shop for you.'

'Your babies also have a granny and three grandads that will always be there to help.' She smiled.

Megan felt a bit better and Molly asked them to stay for tea. 'Can I ask my dads over?' she asked.

'Of course dear, ask them to come now and you can let them know before everyone else gets home.'

Megan nodded and used the fire place to call her dads.

'Hey daddy' Megan said, smiling at Remus.

'Sweetheart – you ok?' he asked.

'Of course. Can you come to the Burrow? Now, and stay for tea tonight? Molly said it's fine.'

'Sure, let me go and get Sirius and we'll be there in the next ten minutes.'

True to his word, within ten minutes her fathers were stood in front of her. George told them about their appointment and, just as Molly had done, they completely soothed Megan's fears.

…


	10. Perfect Little Family

**10\. Perfect little family**

**10****th**** January 1999 – 36 weeks pregnant**

'George!' Megan screamed 'George, I think it's time' she wailed. The pain in her belly was horrendous.

George came running through.

'Ok, ok. Let's go.' He said, taking her to St Mungos.

Megan was soon set up in a bed, breathing heavily and trying not to break George's hand.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry.' She kept saying as she clasped his hand every time there was a contraction.

'Stop. Saying. Sorry.' He said, kissing her forehead. 'You're doing amazing.' He said.

'Ok Ms Lupin. You're doing great – a couple of big pushes now and baby number 1 will be out.'

A few minutes later Megan heard a baby's cries. 'Ok, baby number one and boy number one is out!' the healer smiled.

'Ok. Done now.' Megan said, lying back on the bed.

'Afraid not sweetheart. Come on, you can do this. You're amazing.'

'I'm tired.' She said, trying to lie back down.

'Ms Lupin, I know you're tired, but we need to get these babies out, ok?' the healer said.

'Baby number two is nearly there – just a few big pushes.'

Megan sat up again and started to push. 'I can't do this. It's too hard' she wailed to George.

'I know honey, but just think – once this is all done, we can take these beautiful babies' home to that room you decorated for them.'

Megan smiled; she had spent ages on their room. 'Ok.' She cried.

'Mr Weasley, maybe it would be easier for Ms Lupin if you sat behind her – it can help a woman.'

George nodded and sat behind Megan, his legs either side of her.

'Baby number 2 is out.' The healer said, 'Your baby girl.'

'What? But I can't hear her crying!' Megan said. 'Why isn't she crying?! AAAAH' she screamed as another contraction went through her.

'Ms Lupin, I know you want to be able to see your other babies right now, but the sooner we get this one out, the better ok. Now I need you to concentrate and push for me.'

'Come on baby, you can do this.' George whispered in her ear as she leaned down on him, pushing as hard as she could.

'Baby no 3 is out! Baby boy number 2.'

'You did it, they're all here.' George whispered to her, as she leaned back on him.

'Can I see them?' she asked.

'Of course.' The healer said. George stayed where he was, holding his beautiful fiancé. He couldn't believe what she had just done. She was absolutely amazing.

'Here they are.' The healer said, bringing over her babies. He was holding them on some kind of cushion – they were all strapped in and it made it easier to hold them all at once.

'Our babies.' She whispered, looking at each of them and kissing their heads.

'We have to think of names.' He said to her 'but we can discuss later if you want.'

'No, I want to do it now.' She said, leaning back on to him. 'I want to call one Fred' she said, lifting her head so she was looking up at him. 'Fred Remus Weasley.'

He kissed her head 'Thank you.'

'Sirius Arthur Weasley for our second son and Molly Lena' for our daughter.

'Is that ok?' she asked, looking up at him.

'Yes, of course. But where is Lena from?'

'it was what my mum got called.' She answered.

'Do you not want that to be her first name?' he asked.

'No, Lena Molly doesn't sound right.'

'Ok. And are you sure you don't want their names to be Lupin-Weasley.' He asked.

'I think that will be too long. Don't worry, they'll know they're Lupin's as well.' She said, kissing her babies again.

…

'George are you happy?' she asked, smiling at him as he watched over their babies.

'Of course I am' he said, holding her hand. 'Do I not seem it?'

'No, I'm just making sure – because I am never doing this again.' She laughed. 'Praise for Molly Weasley who did this seven times!'

George laughed 'I am perfectly ok with it being just us. Our perfect little family' he said. 'Oh, I think someone needs fed.' He said, chuckling as his daughter started to scream. They had agreed during her pregnancy that the babies would be bottle-fed – Megan didn't want to breast feed and it would be a lot easier bottle feeding three of them. Expressing milk would take too long so formula it was.

George turned back to Megan when she hadn't answered him, just in time to see her eyes roll in to the back of her head and she started to convulse.

'Megan! Megan!' He shouted. 'HELP! Someone Help!'

Healers came running in to the room and George was eventually pushed outside to wait with the babies, all still in their cribs.

'George?' a voice said from behind him.

'Remus! Remus, something's wrong! Megan – one minute she was fine, the next minute she was having some kind of seizure!' George said, crying. 'They won't tell me anything!'

Remus looked at him, he was deathly pale.

'What? Is she-'

'No! Don't say it, don't even think it!' George shouted at him.

Remus went quiet. He tried to get in the room, but no one would let him. He did hear words though 'haemorrhaging' was one of them. He knew enough to know what that meant - Megan was losing a lot of blood. It could be fatal.

Remus stepped back out of the room and instead concentrated on his grandchildren. 'George, they need fed.' He said. 'Can you go and get some bottles?' he asked.

George just nodded and walked away. He came back 5 minutes later with three warm bottles.

'I remember doing this when Megan was a baby.' Remus said as he fed Molly. 'Middle of the night was her favourite time I think' he added, chuckling.

George fed Fred, but his mind really wasn't on his son. He was too busy thinking about his fiancé.

'George, do you want to go and contact your parents? Maybe they should be here?' Remus said gently, once they had finished feeding the babies.

George nodded and disappeared to a family room, where there were fireplaces for patient use.

'Mum' George said, kneeling in the fire. 'Mum, can you and dad come to St Mungos? The babies are here and they're fine, but there is something wrong with Megan.' He choked. 'Please. I need you.'

'We'll be right there!' Molly shouted, going to get Arthur. They came running down the corridor within 5 minutes, however George wasn't there.

'Remus.' Molly said, hugging her friend. 'What's going on?' she asked, 'Where's George?'

'He came to get you – he never came back. I thought he was with you.'

Molly looked worried but Arthur soothed her 'He'll be fine Molly, he just needs time.'

George sat in the hospital chapel, crying. 'Please let her live.' He said to no one. 'I need her, our babies need her. My brother was already taken from me, less than a year ago, please just let her come back to me.' He begged.

…

'George, where have you been?' his mother asked, hugging him.

'I just needed to think. Have they come out-'

Just as he was saying that a healer came out 'Mr Weasley?' he asked.

'Yes.' He answered, scared.

'Mr Weasley, your fiancé is stable. She has lost a lot of blood but she's going to be ok.'

'Why did this happen?' he asked.

'It's to do with the placenta.' The healer said 'It wasn't fully delivered and was left inside her, which is dangerous. It can be fatal – but we have made sure it is all out now.' He said. 'She's awake and asking to see you.'

George thanked the doctor and rushed into the room. 'Oh thank god' he said when he saw her. He sat down next to her bed, took her hand and cried.

'I'm sorry.' She croaked.

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' He said, kissing her.

'Can I see my babies?' she asked.

'Of course you can. Do you want our parents to come in too?'

She nodded.

'I believe you haven't been properly introduced to these three.' She said, smiling. She had George raise her bed, so she was sitting up. 'Meet Fred Remus, Molly Lena and Sirius Arthur Weasley.' She said, smiling at her family – George was right, they were a perfect little family.

…

**20****th**** June 2000**

'Are you ready?' Remus asked Megan, as he took her hand. Sirius took her other hand.

Megan nodded. 'As I'll ever be.' She said.

'You look absolutely stunning.' Remus said, tears in his eyes.

'Thank you, Daddy.' She said, with tears in her eyes.

'I wish your mother could see you.' Sirius said, kissing her cheek. 'She would be so proud. You're an amazing mother, and now you're going to be a wife. You make a beautiful bride.' He said.

'Thank you, other dad' she chuckled.

'Looks like it's time.' Remus said.

Megan took a deep breath and stood in front of the door, she started to walk down the aisle when the doors opened. She was nervous at first, but then she found his face. His handsome smiling face, and she knew that everything would be ok.

'I love you George Weasley' she said, when she reached him. 'I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.'

She seen the faces of her three children watching them and smiled at them – her three beautiful kids.

Life was good.


End file.
